


Context

by TheColdSpaghetti



Series: Mass Effect AU [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Additional Content, Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdSpaghetti/pseuds/TheColdSpaghetti
Summary: Basically all you need to know to understand The Dash or anything else I may post, don't read unless you intend to read other stuff, or do. Will be updated as I introduce more characters or species





	Context

Aviant Related

Benjamin ‘Ben’

Species: Aviant

Gender: Male

Age: 106 in 2187 (102 in 2183)  

Birth date/month/year: 10th January 2081

Occupation: Commanding Officer of __the Fortali__

Description and Brief History: Benjamin’s wings extend to five metres and are pitch black. Ben is the twin brother of Zoë and father of five children. Benjamin started his life in an orphanage on Tilrack. Benjamin and Zoë ran away from the orphanage and while living on the streets, they learnt combat from gangs and even retired veterans. Eventually Ben and Zoë were taken in by a wealthy family, and while Ben went to several schools and university, Zoë joined the military. Benjamin graduated from university, and he is an accomplished scientist. Eventually Ben decided that there was other stuff he could do, and joined the military, like his sister. Benjamin quickly rose through the ranks of the military. After a spat with the batarians where several of his soldiers and friends died, Ben was discharged from the military for severe injury. Eventually Ben met a fellow scientist called Thereus. Ben and Thereus worked together for years before Ben rejoined the military after his wounds had been deemed healed. Benjamin rose through the ranks once again, until his adoptive family was murdered in the early 2130’s and he dropped out of the military to take up his private research facility while remaining a specialist in the Aviant military. When Benjamin met Shepard, he joined her straight off the bat, taking Mike with him, and has been with Shepard since the very beginning. (Some Aviants lack last names because of a system that disallowed poor Aviants from having a distinguishable name) 

 

Zoë

Species: Aviant

Gender: Female

Age: 106 in 2187 (102 in 2183)

Birth date/month/year: 10th January 2081

Occupation: Commanding Officer of the Saftei

Description and Brief History: Zoë is the fraternal twin sister of Benjamin. While her brother has ivy green eyes and brown hair, hers are a fiery amber colour and her hair is black, additionally adorned with royal features, such as high cheekbones. Zoë and Ben both have olive skin. Zoë joined the military about twenty years before Ben, meaning she obviously had a higher rank. At one point after Ben joined the military, he served under Zoë, until he got his own command. When Ben was discharged from the military, Zoë often visited Ben, until they had what they call a ‘falling out.’ In true Aviant form, the two decided to resolve their problems by fighting, and both were near death’s door when the fight was finished. Zoë has rusty brown wings, with a wingspan of about five metres. After Ben rejoined the military, Zoë pushed him to leave, believing he didn’t belong any more, and when he finally left, Zoë finally let go of the grudge she had been holding since their fight. Slowly the twins made up, and bonded again. Zoë is very capable at what she does, and managed to take out two Reaper destroyers, and one capital ship with the Saftei. At the battle for Earth, she played a major role as she, alongside Thereus, led the aviant forces into battle, with the Saftei as flagship. (Some Aviants lack last names because of a system that disallowed poor Aviants from having a distinguishable name)  

 

Species One: Aviants

Description: Aviants are almost identical to humans, except for the huge wings sprouting from their shoulder blades. Wing spans vary from tiny two metre wingspans to an average of five metres. The longest recorded wingspan is currently a pair of pitch black wings with a wingspan of over seven meters. Aviants can live to up to five hundred years old. The Aviants have a very unique biology, as they can consume nearly any food, Turian and Quarian food included, and they have the ability to sexually reproduce with almost any race in the galaxy.   

Brief History: Aviants left their planet not long after the Asari, but took slightly longer to reach the Citadel. Eventually they found it and were met by the Asari. Despite being the second species to find the Citadel, even when The Council was formed when the Salarians came to the Citadel, the Aviants were never inducted into the Council. During the Rachni War, Aviants mostly sat to the sidelines, only interjecting when Rachni got too close to Aviant colonies. Even against the Aviants the Rachni were a formidable threat and the Krogan were the only ones who managed to truly stop the Rachni. Shortly after this, during the Krogan Rebellions, the Aviants stepped in to help the Council, not willing to allow their own colonies to be attacked like last time.Even after the Turians were added to the Council, despite aiding all the Council races, Aviants were still not invited to join the Council. Eventually once the humans entered the Galaxy, Aviants were appalled by the Turians immediate attack and sided with the humans to push the Turians back from Shanxi. Since then, Aviants have been on about the same level as the Batarians and Vorcha to the Citadel Council, despite even humans being added to the Council in 2183 

Culture: Aviants have a violent culture, from their constant combat  with their home planet. This resulted in the city states spread across the planet. Aviants remain close to tradition and value security and advancement in any way. Due to Tilracks tectonic activity, Aviants stay away from beaches and coasts, and the only buildings they have near oceans are actually inside them in habitat domes, and their buildings are all sturdy. Their advancement comes from the extreme environmental need to stay ahead of the planet before it destroys them.

Religion: Most Aviants are atheists, but some accept a religion of demon’s and ghosts.

Language: Tilresh. A guttural language. Aviants have another language that is considered dead.

Government: The type of government varies from city to city, but over all this they have a government that has a large degree of control over all the others. This government is called The Senate, which is generally lead by six members along with a leader called the Arcturian.

Military Doctrine: Aviants prefer ground to space weapons and drones over a direct assault with their navy. Regardless of this, the Aviants have one of the largest navies in the galaxy, and the most advanced, aside from the Geth. The Aviant’s military is strict, but not as harsh as the Turian military. Aviants generally only act in defence, but the odd power hungry Arcturian will go on the attack. Aviants prefer to strike from a distance and sabotage large ships with fleets of drones, and destroying ships in orbit or close to orbit with ground to space cannons. When faced with ground forces Aviants usually stick to heavy weapons and armor, and also often using advanced recon and distance fighters.

Home Planet: Tilrack 

Aviant Displacement Theory

Aviants do not match Tilrack’s hostility in any way, seeming to have come from a much more peaceful planet. In fact even the fossil record of Tilrack agrees with this theory as fossils of __aviuna letith__ (the earliest know relative of the Aviants) only appears in the fossil record around one hundred and twenty five thousand years ago, and appears to have no predecessors. In fact the fossil structure is remarkably like that of __homo__ _ _neanderthalensis__ from Earth. This has lead many scientists to believe that Aviants were actually __homo neanderthalensis__ abducted from Earth around the time of the Inussanon (before the Protheans even) and genetically modified (hence the wings and potentially some of the features that allow them to survive on Tilrack) then placed on Tilrack as some sort of experiment, and then they were abandoned when the Inussanon disappeared. After this __homo neanderthalensis__ evolved into modern day Aviants, evolving redundant organs, thicker skin and a taller stature. This is supported by the fact that the ruins on Tilracks moons are much older than any Prothean ruins. This is largely accepted by Aviant scientists but is kept under lock and key to prevent panic from Aviants and humans.

Planets

Tilrack: A hostile planet to all but Krogan, Vorcha and Aviants, Tilrack is a world covered in fissures and is shaken by constant Earthquakes. The coasts of Tilrack are inhospitable, as tsunamis constantly hit the shores due to the high tectonic activity. The wildlife on this planet is considerable to that of Tuchanka, however with a much more diverse ecosystem as a result of the Aviants not nuking Tilrack. The animals and plants of Tilrack are in a state of constant conflict, be it with each other, the planet itself or the Aviants. This hostile environment has lead many species to harbour large outer shells and thick carapaces and is mainly dominated by arthropods. This leads to a lot of scepticism from the galactic community about Aviants, as they do not match the planets hostility in any way, seeming to have come from a much more peaceful planet. Most plant life on Tilrack is carnivorous, to prevent it being eaten itself. Tilrack is hotter than most planets, the temperature sitting at around fifty five degrees Celsius and enviro-suits are needed by most species for prolonged exposure to prevent heatstroke. It is recommended that species other than krogan, vorcha and aviants stay inside as much as possible and if they must leave shelter and an enviro-suit is not available, to limit exposure time to a maximum of five minutes, any longer and heatstroke is guaranteed. Additionally tectonic activity hinders ability to land spaceships on Tilrack and it is recommended to hire a specialist from one of the many orbital stations before attempting to land.

Current Capital: Lingaspor

Dominant Language: Tilresh

Population (Inc. Space Stations): 12.3 billion

Radius: 7,141 km

Day Length: 31 hours

Surface Temp.: 55 degrees Celsius

Natural Satellites: Tashla and Orshak

TRAVEL ADVISORY: VISITORS TO TILRACK ARE ADVISED THAT THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TOLERATE THE TEMPERATURE AND TO PLEASE BRING AND ENVIRO-SUIT. ADDITIONALLY HIGH TECTONIC ACTIVITY OCCURS ON TILRACK.

 

 

 


End file.
